clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog/Quotes
*Hi ho! *Kermit the Frog here *Hi there *It's great to be here *What a great island! *How's it going? *I'm so glad I got to visit... *and see all of you *So long *It was great visiting everyone! *I've gotta get back to the stage *Lots to do for the big finale *Goodbye *Good luck with your rehearsals *Can't wait to see you at the finale *You're gonna knock their socks off *Do penguins wear socks? *Of course I'll be your friend *Send me a request and I'll accept it *I'd never turn down a friendly request *Hey did you pick up my background? *Check out my player card *You can click there for it *Well absolutely *Of course *Hmm I don't know *Yep *Err maybe not *Nope *Absolutely *Um... *Yaaaaay! *flails arms *Wow! *Amazing! *Great work! *Good grief *Hey everyone *Let's go to... *The next stop on the world tour is... *You know where this act should go? *the USA *Russia *Brazil *Mexico *the UK *Spain *France *Hit the road! *Places everyone! *Um could you stand back a little? *Where are we off to now? *Let's go there *Good idea! *I love the Muppets *They're like family *Except there aren't as many of them *hehe *We've worked together... *for a long time *I wouldn't trade those guys... *for anything in the world. *It's been wonderful... *to hit the road again... *and see fans from all over the world *I love getting to meet our fans *No matter where I am *All our fans are so generous *We're so lucky to entertain them *Sure this tour has been tough... *but every tour has its bumps *Did you see Muppets World Tour? *Oh thank you! *Did you like it? *Good good *It was a great shoot *with so many amazing actors *I think the hardest part... *was teaching Constantine... *to talk like me *He never really got the accent *What part did you like? *Was that your favorite part? *Oh that was fun *Oh yeah *shudders *I won't miss that set *She was wonderful in that scene *He did that scene really well *That was a tough song *They practiced it for a long time *I miss the train... *I would love to ride it again *Everybody *Time to board our flight *We're flying CP Air! *We could be going anywhere *so get ready *Here we go! *Do you have your props? *Did you bring any puffles? *Don't forget anything! *Are you hungry? *Sit down for some food... *it could be a long flight *I wouldn't mind a bite *sits *munches *Not bad *You never know with airport food *We've been in a LOT of airports *and I've never seen... *so much fish on the menu. *Welcome to Spain *Ah *The cuisine *the architecture *It's a beautiful country *Let's climb the castle *If Pepe was here *He'd be the king prawn... *of the castle *laughs *I should tell that one to Fozzie *Yikes! *A frog could get trampled out here *This a great act... *it really is *I just don't think Gonzo... *has thought this out *Are we going to put bulls on stage? *Oh brother *Let's see this act *Can you guys do it? *Wow! *That's wild *You do your own stunts! *Good work everyone *That'll be a great opener... *at the finale *Ah *Home sweet home *Kinda *I was born in a swamp *So this is a little fancy *Reminds me of Hollywood *I could go for a fish dog *May I have one fish dog please? *Rizzo the rat says you can know a city... *by eating the food on the street *Wait *I think he meant the actual street *Anyway *This fish dog is delicious *Let's go look at the walk of fame *Here's Cadence's star *This one is for the Penguin band *That's great *I remember how proud I was... *when I got my star on the Walk of Fame *It's Mexico! *Hmm I don't remember snow... *being here *Hey look at this fountain *What a charming sombrero *Do you guys like tacos? *There are some great ones here *eats tacos *Mmmm *Hey everybody *Let's conga! *Everyone get in a line *And move to the sound... *of the maracas! *Hey nice dancing *Good work everyone! *Conga time! *We're in Russia! *I wish I could do Constantine's accent *but it's tricky *I wonder where he is? *Do you want to skate? *skates *Weee! *It looks like an experiment *Is Bunsen getting you to try it? *Well umm good luck *His experiments can be... *exciting *Whoa! *Are you okay? *Looks like everyone is fine *It'll be great at the finale *I'll get the clean-up teams ready *We're at a Brazilian beach! *The sun and sand *This is just what we need... *after the world tour *Maybe I can tan a little... *and go a deeper green *Do you guys like volleyball? *Let's give it a try! *I'm not that tall *but I can still play *bumps *sets *misses *Good shot! *Nice one *Alright team! *It's umm kinda loud in here *I said... *IT'S KINDA LOUD IN HERE! *Mmm never mind *Great drumming everyone! *It'll really blow the audience away! *We go through a drumset... *every night with this act *Oh it's France *I'm glad we're here *It's got so much culture *I'm just not a fan of the umm cuisine *gulp *I wish I knew more French *I think Miss Piggy speaks it *Well she says moi a lot *Do you know any French? *Glad to see you're making salad... *and not frog legs *The sous-chefs here look promising! *Good luck with the act everyone *Can't wait to see it on the big stage *Hey jolly old England! *Look at that *Gee! *There's... *Big Ben *The British Museum *I hear the crown jewels are there *I hope they're locked up tight *There might be royalty around *Any royalty here? *Hello your majesty *bows *Let's bow or curtsey *We don't want to seem rude *There are talented singers here *You guys are going to be great... *when we get to the finale *Wait *Did Miss Piggy hear that? *gulp *We're in India! *Oh that's the Taj Mahal *It's incredible *Hey everyone... *what do you call this vehicle? *That's right *It's a tuk tuk *Can you drive one? *I'll sit in the back *sits *Where are we going? *Weee *Let's check out the cricket pitch *I always like crickets *I mean cricket... *the sport *I really like this routine *You know it's so great... *that Walter found his talent *I've never met a better whistler *I hope all of you... *can find your talent like that *That's some fine tap dancing *Keep it up folks *It'll look great at the finale Category:Quotes of Mascots